1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching circuit for switching between a plurality of analog signals at high rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-phenomena recording device of a multi-phenomena cathode ray oscillograph requires switching circuits for switching between a plurality of analog signals at high speed. Heretofore, a MOS field-effect transistor has been extensively employed as the switching circuit. However, the use of MOS FIELD-effect transistors as the switching circuits is still disadvantageous in that the operating range with respect to input voltages is limited, and when the input voltage exceeds a predetermined value, channel interference is caused, and spike noise is relatively high.